Two love for one heart
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Love is something beautiful, and sometimes very painful. But it's depending mostly who loves who. OOC. AU. rating T for language perhaps M later (also for the language) Warning: if you're looking for a story ShizNat with fluff and love all the way, this story isn't for you.
1. Prologue: Hurt

It's my first time writing directly a story in English without using a French version that probably the reason it's short. No beta. Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga twenty-five year old sighted deeply. She was lying lazily in her bed, her emeralds stayed calm on the floor, next to her, a beautiful naked woman snore lightly in her embrace. No it was this woman who seeks some comfort and not the contrary. She hated demonstration of love. All she wanted was sex and nothing more. Fists clenched on her side, sadness was showing in Kuga face.

_Again she made that mistake…_

_Again she was so weak…_

_Again she felt so hopeless…_

_And she did it again and again, not learning her lesson_

_And she will continue in that same path…_

_This is pointless to think about it, and she realized too late._

The mysterious woman rolled on the side toward Natsuki. Blue eyed watch her intensely, and a shy smile appeared. The blunette nibbled her lower lip and faked a nervous smile.

"Hey," came a sleepy voice.

"Hey…'' the emerald girl answered, guilt burning her stomach. She can't even think properly…she never had…her emeralds wavered away.

"That night…was awesome…"

"Yeah, I know…thanks."

''And you are so modest.'' The stranger laughed heartily burying her face in Natsuki's neck who stiffed. She wanted this person to leave immediately her home. She didn't want to talk, she didn't to kiss, she didn't want her in her side…

''Yeah I know…Perfection isn't easy.'' The brunette joke even it wasn't funny.

Kuga felt hands roaming sensually her body. She was horrible, all she wanted was freeing from her libido, and after that; forgotten all.

"Another round?" Kuga asked licking her lips in anticipation.

''I can't ask more. I'm so hungry of you.'' Lips and bodies crashed each other begging for more. They kissed soft moans escaped for battling dominance and explore more of their skin. She brushed her hand on her long and silky blond hair.

''Shizuru~'' Kuga moaned out loudly barely containing her aroused moment.

"What?" The blond asked in disbelief stopping all actions.

"I-said something wrong?" The bluette asked surprise trying to remember her forgotten words.

"How did you call me?''

''Errr…''

''You have some nerve to calling me Shizuru! Who is she? Your grilfriend? Secret lover?" Damn it Kuga cringed internally finally realizing her mistake.

''I can't believe it! What is my name?""

"Your name is…Shiori?"

"NO!"

''Sakura?"

"No! My name is Shizumi! Contrary to you, I remember yours Natsuki even if now I won't! " The blond roared storming in the bed, she took all her clothes.

''I'm sorry."

''I really don't fucking care about your apologies. You're like those despicable men! Only searching for sex! It was only an another quick fuck right?''

''Yes…no…I mean…well…we never said there will be more than that….''

''I can't believe this! Yesterday in the bar you said exactly the contrary! You wanted a serious relationship.''

''You kidding! That's not true. I remember saying I only want some fun and you agree with me, it just a one-night stand. I never force you. If you are unhappy, you can go.''

''You are a Bitch! Don't call me!''

''Oh don't be afraid, I have no intention to do it…'' Shizumi furious grabbed her purse and quickly left the apartment.

Natsuki cringed when she heard the doors slamming loudly. She sighted defeat, yes she already knew she was a bitch, a dick for over a month and she can't deny it. In fact, it didn't bother anymore…because she will stay one…

''See what you done to me Shizuru…I'm an horrible person because of you….because of my love for you…I'm always looking for someone who exactly look like you…even if it's not you, not even close. Having sex only thinking about you is disgusting...and if you know it…you will probably hate me…running away from me. I'm sick! I already hate myself for my weakness…I can't bear if you hate me Zuru…'' Natsuki's phone vibrating, she watched the message from her best friend…and sobs escaped rapidly.

_Don't forget about tomorrow my Suki_

_Love you, your best friend :)_

"Why I love you so much that I have the feeling I'm dying slowly?"


	2. Chapter 1 Effects on Happiness

_Thanks for all the anonymous reviews and the favourites. I Hope you will always like._

* * *

_**Chapter 01 Effects on Happiness**_

_Her life was perfect, like a dream, a beautiful fairy tale that all little Girl had…_

_She always had what she wants without asking._

_She didn't specially deserve them, but she will lie if she didn't want them._

_Why did she have all this happiness?_

_She didn't know herself…_

_But what she was afraid the most in her life was,_

_One day she will lose everything;_

_That she had anymore her happy ending…_

Shizuru Fujino twenty-eight year old sighted happily. Sating comfortably in her bed, she saw her boyfriend Reito half-naked stayed on her side and smile lovely; he brought every morning her favourite's dishes. He knew her so well. More than herself…The Kyoto-Ben woman sipped with delight her favourite cup of tea and took a bit of croissant.

"Reito…if you continue to treat my like a Queen, I think you will have to take the responsibly for the rest of your life." The man grinned broadly at her, and kissed on the top of her head, next her lips.

"It will be my pleasure to be your slave my dear queen." The chestnut goodness laughed when Kanzaki bowed.

"Ara…I never knew you have this kind of…fantasy Mr Kanzaki…"

"Only for you my lovely Mrs Kanzaki…"

"Ah-ah. I'm not your wife.'' The crimson-eyed beauty gave a quick peck into Reito jaw.

''Yet.''

''You right, but _now_ I'm still a Fujino."

"Only for a month. After that you will be all mine. Nobody can steal you from me."

"Same here. You are very popular with woman and they are so younger than me." Shizuru remarked sadly, she hid her face between her hands letting escape a sob.

"No, no, no darling, I know what you are trying to do. You pretend to cry, you just want to play with me. But I'm not stupid. I perfectly know you, little teasing demon. And I still love you. You are lucky to find me."

"Ikezu! How dare you treat me like that, I'm your wife."

"You mean soon-to-be wife?" Reito added with a pouting Shizuru.

"I can wait when it will happen."

"Me too. So what will you do today sweetheart?"

"Hmm…I will probably go for some shopping…flowers, buying a weeding dress with Natsuki?" Fujino said with a bright smile. Meanwhile his fiancé get up from their bed and looked around the floor, he was searching his underwear. Shizuru studied attentively his partner features. They were strong, attractive just like the rest of his body, but his best feature remained the softest yellow eyes she had ever seen. He was so passionate, so nice, and comprehensive. She never had been with this kind of man. Not only thinking about himself, about sex, and his own pleasure. Her previous relationships were chaotic. She was dumped, betrayed, cheated. But now she was glad to open her heart. Licking her lips, she admired his white skin, toned body and dark hair. His looks were deceptive however. Yes, he was charming, and it wasn't a lie. But what attracted the most Shizuru about this man was his good heart. He never pushed her. He never pulled. In fact, he just let Shizuru be herself…even in the start she tried so bad to be perfect for him.

Over the past several months, Shizuru's affection for him grew. In fact, first time she saw, she wasn't interested. But with time, she let him enter in her world and he stayed. She knew from the start they are perfect for each other.

"How lucky you, and poor me, it's unfair. To the contrary of you who have all the fun, I have a meeting with some potential partners for Kanzaki industries."

"Perhaps you can come for lunch?" Reito grinned when he saw those pair of beautiful rubies staring hopefully at him.

"I don't know, I don't to disturb your moment' with Natsuki-chan…she will be very sad."

"Why?" surprised, Shizuru arched her thin brows and tilted her heard to the side.

"She hates me.'' The man answered honestly shrugging his shoulders.

''That' not true. She liked you…a lot? ''

"I'm not sure, the way she look at me tell me you are totally wrong. You don't see her death glare or the way she acted when she sees me. Like an enemy…You know, I think I can understand her…perhaps you have to spend more time with your friend. She is certainly jealous I'm taking away from her."

"But I see her yesterday."

"For what Zuru?"

"…preparing our wedding…like previous days…"

"And what you will do today?"

"Preparing…again…our weeding…I'm horrible…isn't it? I only thing about me and I let alone my best friend…she probably hate me." Composing herself, Shizuru take a deep breath when Kanzaki walked toward her.

"Nobody can hate you; nobody. You can spend more time with her, doing activities that you both used to do. Also you are not horrible. You are busy with our weeding, your work, parents,…we aren't anymore teenager. We have a life, and all the results."

"You are the nicest person I never know. I'm so lucky to have you…" She glanced up to see her fiancé attempting to straighten his tie, it wasn't perfect, so she helped him but before, she grabbed firmly his tie and kiss him hungrily.

"Even if we can't have lunch today, perhaps another time?"

"Of course, we will have a lot time together in the future."

"Reito…Are you really in a hurry?"

"…there is a lot of traffic today…it's not my fault if I'm little late isn't it?" The tea addict curved up a smile when her future husband removed his shirt and pants.

"Yes, you right."


	3. Chapter 2 Our distance

Another chapter, this time with some ShizNat moments.

* * *

**_Chapter 02: Our distance_**

_When I look at her I see an angel, (Natsuki)_

_When she looks at her, she sees so much pain. (Shizuru)_

_When I saw her smile, I'm so happy._

_When she sees her smile, she is also happy._

_When I realize I lose her, I die slowly._

_When she realizes they are growing apart, she doesn't know what to do._

Natsuki driving her car was nervous and mostly worried; minutes ago her best friend let a mysterious message in her phone. She can't decipher her state of mind, so she went directly to the café the ruby eyed woman indicated in her message.

Kuga remembered again and again her words.

_**'Natsuki we have to talk…It's really important. Please come.'**_

Many questions hit the brunette. Perhaps her wedding got cancelled, and she broke up with her rival? A smile crept slowly on her face…but shame gain rapidly on her earlier behaviour. How could she be horrible and selfish? If it happened, Shizuru surely be devastated, she hated her crying, and it hurt her so badly. But no matter what, she will be always there for her.

The brunette entered hurriedly in the café and saw the object of her thought.

"Natsuki! I'm here!" Surprised about Fujino friendly demeanour, the latter was waving her hand indicating her presence. Shizuru was positively delighted. So there is no trouble in paradise. Instead of thinking about it, Natsuki went directly to Shizuru table and saw it was filled out with food that she can't even see a single empty space. There was Coffee, orange juice, pancake, marmalade, eggs, brioche, cheeses and fruits.

"Wow it's gargantuan!" The brunette remarked sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too, Natsuki."

"Will you eat all this stuff? I'm not sure it's humanly possible. You will be sick and take a lot of weight."

"Ara really? I didn't notice. But it's for both of us, it won't be a problem. Also I know your appetite."

"Well, I almost not see you behind this mountain which have same size of Himalaya. Also I'm not a monster. My stomach won't take it well. If I have to go to hospital, you have to pay the bill and my funeral."

"You are so mean! I try to be nice to you. Ikezu." Shizuru said with a pout. Natsuki laughed lightly and remove her jacket, and sat front of her friend who smiled brightly at her. A blush appeared instantly in Kuga face. She tried to contain her love, and watched feverously the food and not a certain crimson orbs beauty. She licked nervously her lips.

"I'm sorry…thanks."

"It's alright. I forgive you because you are special."

"It is in a good or bad way?"

"Always in good way, even when you are mean."

"I'm honoured."

"Oh; you have to be."

"_I know._ Did you buy all the products of café and the others around us?"

"Of course not!"

"What do you want to talk?"

"I don't know how to tell you…it's complicated…it concern me and Reito…and…'' Natsuki shrugged, turning away to focus her gaze on the far wall.

"Don't tell me…what you want to talk with me…it's…that you are pregnant?" The brunette asked swallowing hard afraid to lose definitively her best friend who coughed her tea. Shizuru turned to look at her, confusion weighing down her brow. And she saw seriousness and fears in these beautiful emerald eyes.

"What? NO!"

"Thanks a god…" Kuga whispered. It was barely a murmur.

"Did you say something Natsuki?" She paused a moment, before adding forcibly.

"No, nothing. I'm just very hungry, that all."

"I see…so eat! There is plenty of food."

"Ok."

"Enjoy your meal Suki."

"Ohdff…ywwouf…too… " Natsuki responded with mouth full almost choked all she had eaten.

"Easy Natsuki or you will suffocate, and I will have no choice to make mouth to mouth." Many dirty pictures came to Natsuki's mind, and she spited her food and drunk a lot of orange juice.

"Shizuru!"

"What? It's not my fault if you don't chew correctly your food before swallowing…"

"No kidding." For a long moment, Natsuki was silent. She didn't dare to watch her interlocutor. However she felt her persistent gaze. It made her ill-at-ease. And suddenly a hand covered hers. She recognized immediately the owner. Her heart swelled of emotion. A simple gesture made from Shizuru made her weak. She breathed erratically. She wanted to convey her burning feelings, to take her hands… and lead her to bed but she forgotten something…and she can't avoid it…the shinning diamond in her ring finger. Instinctively, she removed her hand. Fujino took it as a rejection.

"Natsuki I'm sorry…" Surprise by the hurt ing her friend voice, Kuga finally watched her. Tears invaded her ruby eyes.

"Shizuru! Why are crying! Please don't cry." Kuga begged running in her side.

"I'm such a bad friend with you…" The brunette couldn't take any more discussion when the person she loves the most in the world was in pain. She lunged forward, cutting off whatever explanation the Kyoto-ben woman was giving, her hugged her. Shizuru jumped at the unexpected move. But she didn't push away. She welcomed the embrace.

"What are you talking about Zuru? You are not a bad friend, you always there when I need the most."

"But Reito notice I abandon you because of our wedding, I realize too late it was true, I'm so sorry...please forgiving…" _Kanzaki you bastard! How dare you, it's not your business! I didn't interfere with Shizuru!_

"You never abandon me, never. I'm so happy to help you with your wedding…really..." Natsuki's fingertips were resting against her cheeks.

"But we only talk about that…."

"And I doesn't bother me…I promise you…I love you." Kuga acknowledged shyly, moving back a step waiting for the tea drinker to compose herself.

"I love you too." Shizuru said innocently, but her words broke Natsuki heart because her love was only friendly and nothing more. This time, it was the brunette who wanted to cry.


	4. Chapter 03: complicity

Thanks for all your comments, I know this story have a lot of drama and there will be more…and some want more ShizNat, but we need time to build a relationship. It will be too easy if Shizuru fall instantly in Natsuki arms.

* * *

Chapter 03: complicity

* * *

10 years ago…

Why are you so sad Natsuki...?

I'm not, it just...I'm always like that...

That true...even the first I meet you were...

I was what?

...Nothing...

...

No matter what Suki, I will always stay in your side…

_Don't make that kind of promise Shizuru, because I will believe it…_me too…

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki in their respective place stayed silence appreciating her breakfast and each other presence. Both of them felt her relationship had change since college. They are less close than before… but the fault wasn't only in Shizuru side. Natsuki tried to avoid her…but she never refused to meet her…she can't avoid her…even if she wanted desperately.

"How many years do we know each other Natsuki?" Shizuru suddenly asked to her friend who only blinked in response.

"I don't know Shizuru, perhaps ten years…even a little more…since high school."

"You right… You are probably my only best friend…"

"And you also are my only best friend…" The brunette said trying to smile, but it was bitter. Probably because her coffee was cold; when she took a sip it was unpleasant, as the conversation. Natsuki's face was a mask of emotion; she learned long time ago to hide her feelings but her heart still aching.

"Do you think about your future?"

"Sometimes...and you? I mean I know you will marry Reito, you are director of this luxury hotel that belongs to your family and-."

"I always want a family… a daughter and son…even a dog and cat. I never have a real family...so I want to build my own. Did you think about that Suki?"

"No…not really…"

"Why?" Fujino asked worried about the cold tone of her friend voice.

"I don't know…I'm not interested…" _Because I only want you, a family with you, with a cat, dog and daughter or son who looks like you…all you want…is what I want to give you… Natsuki don't be stubborn! Shizuru is just of friend and nothing…more…but instead I learned loneliness, to don't give my heart…but sometimes be alone is stronger…_

Shizuru ordered them two more coffees and Natsuki looked at her sceptical.

"What?"

"You didn't order tea."

"And?" The ruby eyed goodness responded arching sceptically a brow.

"It's weird…"

"It's not."

"Yes it is."

"I can drink other stuff than tea. Coffee, orange juice, water, wine, beer."

"Beer? Are you kidding me?"

"No, why it's so incredible?"

"Who are you? You are not my Shizuru. I remember a time you drink almost each hour."

"That not true! I have class; and-ok, I hate you. You are so mean…Ikezu…"

"Yeah I know…" Shizuru and Natsuki smiled to each other and burst into laughter.

Natsuki took a huge, sloppy bite out of cheese cake and groaned.

"Good, huh?" The ruby eyed beauty said proudly.

"Yes, the food here is absolutely delicious, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like; we can come here another time?"

"Yes that will be great with Kanzaki." Kuga said trying to hide her bitterness. But she couldn't contain the anger that coiled in her stomach.

"No, I mean only you and me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with you, is it bad?"

"No but…"

"There is no but. Accept it; you have no chance against me."

"Alright, you won." Natsuki answered nonchalantly but in the inside she was so happy.

"So Natsuki, what do you want to do today?" Shizuru asked biting a strawberry. Emeralds were watching attentively pink lips. Surprised, Natsuki coughed to distract herself from friend temptress lips.

"Err, we don't have to buy dresses?" _For your weeding with your stupid fiancé_…The brunette wanted to add but don't do it, she didn't hurt her friend's feelings.

"You want to do shopping with me! And buying a dress without I force you? We have to go now before you change your mind!" The tea drinker exclaimed clapping in delight her hands.

"What! Are we having the same conversation?"

"Of course! I know a fabulous shop in the city center. You will look incredible! Hmm...red and blue will be perfect for you. And we have to buy some shoes and not sneakers." Fujino pondered a moment.

"Wait! We won't buy a weeding dress?"

"You want a weeding dress? Ok…but…I never imagined you want one…"

"No I mean for you...for your...wedding?"

"Another day."

"Shizuru I know what you are trying to do, I glad you are concerned about me and our friendship. But I'm fine. You don't have to force you do that."

"I'm not forcing myself; I want to spend time with you…I will think it's **You** who didn't want..."

"No, I like be with you...It just I'm not sure it's a great idea, your wedding is soon…" Kuga groaned, and slouched a little in her seat.

"Please…" The chestnut haired woman begged with a puppy face. Her friend rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Alright, but after that...we will find you a wedding dress."

"Thank you so much!" Shizuru giggled like a little girl. And poor Natsuki, she continued to fall so deeply for her. Suddenly, fingers brushed delicately her face, and the brunette stopped breath when her friend came up so close to her face. She felts her sweet perfume, peach, and her warm breath caress softly her skin. Shivers ran up thought the brunette body.

"Shi-shi-zuru? What are yo-"

"Shh…don't move…. "Shizuru removed the chocolate with her warm finger lingering slowly in Natsuki lips who took her wrist firmly. She sucked sensually Shizuru's finger that let escape a low moan when hot and wet tongue skimmed her finger. Realizing her action, Natsuki released Fujino wrist.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Zuru." Kuga stammered, she was into a full-fledged blush.

"I'm fine; I never imagined you were gifted with your tongue." Shizuru joked trying to breathe normally. Even if she was always confuse by the brunette behaviour but decided to hide it.

"You have no idea." She said, her voice still teasing but slightly huskier than usual.

"Now you flirt back? Interesting~ I know the reason you are so popular with women."

"…yeah…I suppose…" _But not with the one I really want._

"Wow that was hot." An unknown voice interrupted our friends who were startled and distant themselves.

* * *

So who is this mysterious person ?


	5. Chapter 04: WTF is going on here?

Thanks again for your comment, I know my grammar isn't the best, so if somebody want to beta my story, I will be grateful. Also for the mysterious person...I was evil...mostly of you thinking it was Chie or Nao. You will see if you are right or not. Also for Shiznat13 I don't do voodoo, it wasn't me who poke your heart with niddles xD.

* * *

**_5 years ago:_**

"What about her Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a pensive way.

"No! Shizuru…please…can we go or drinking?" Kuga responded sulking.

"Why are you always like this? She's cute, no? She's blond and tall."

"Cute is for a kitten! Not a person!" The blunette retorted finishing her drink.

"But sometimes I think you are so cute, like a puppy."

"I'm not a puppy Zuru!"

"Perhaps but you still cute, especially when you blush and pout like now."

"That not true! If that was the case, instead of finding me a girlfriend, be mine?"

"I remember a time when you said I wasn't your type. I was so hurt…sob…" Ruby eyed beauty tried to fake cry but an immense smile decorated her face.

"Please don't cry! You are totally my type... I mean…"

"Oh I know Suki. I was simply joking around, so did you find an attractive woman you want? There is a lot of choice in this club. Look at this one!" All this time, Natsuki was attentively watching Shizuru.

" …You're a lot worse than my mother…"

"I don't care. She's right to worry about your love life. Look at her; she is your type isn't it?"

"…ugh. Please somebody kill me now..."

* * *

**_Chapter 04: What the fuck is going on here?_**

At the mentioning of her name, it was stirring Shizuru's attention. Her eyes widened when she recognized the person who called her.

"Ahn? What are you doing here? "The latter smiled and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Green demon invaded Natsuki eyes. She glared this woman hugging in firm embrace the crimson eyes beauty, who still shocked.

"Hello Shizuru. I'm seeing you on your wedding. Don't you remember, I'm one of your bridesmaids?" Ahn greeted politely.

"…Y-yes…but…I…you…why…" Kuga seemed puzzled by unusual behaviour from her friend. She never saw her like this, disturbed and ill-at-ease.

"I have to come next week isn't it? I mean it's what I said on the phone…" Ahn asked with an innocent smile.

"…yes…"

"And I'm early, aren't you happy?"

"…I suppose…" The sandy-haired beauty let out long breath in response.

"Your enthusiasm hurt me… but you are beautiful…with a nice and voluptuous body. So I forgive you.''

''…err…ookini?"

"I want badly to kidnap you before your wedding, and nobody will know."

"Please…could you remove your hands from…my…butt?" Reported ruby eyed woman a bit annoyed.

"Ok! That enough you pervert crazy bitch!" Natsuki said angrily capturing brutally Ahn's arm when this woman had wandering hand in inappropriate way to her friend. She growled and protected her friend virtues from this predator.

"It's alright Natsuki…she's kind of special…but no harm done…thank to you…" Fujino smiled comfortingly. Her hand found Kuga's forearm. The brunette was fully aware that she looked like a jealous and possessive girlfriend, but couldn't do anything about it. Fortunately, her friend didn't seem to notice. Contrary to Ahn who had a wide smiled.

"Hey! That wasn't nice…but true…"

"Yes totally," Natsuki said, jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I don't want to make someone jealous. Is your girlfriend/fiancée there? Nice choice. I'm envious. Why are all beautiful women taken?"

"I'm not jealous!" Kuga snarled with a frown but can't hide her blushing at mentioning of fiancée.

"Don't joke around Luu. That's not funny, it's boring. We are no longer children." The chestnut haired goddess sighted a bit tired with all this nonsense drama.

"It is you who has become boring Shizuru. Your fiancée is brave to bear you." Ahn joked lightly and waiting some reactions.

"She's not my fiancée and you know it. She is my best friend, a precious sister, part of my family." Theses words broke Natsuki heart but she was glad Shizuru care about her…even it was only friendship..

"And she's not boring!" The blunette added pissed-off. She tried to not lose her temper.

"Nothing more?" Ahn continued.

"No."

"So Surprise? Please Shizuru, tell me she's in the wedding party this beauty?" Hungry eyes seemed to swallow Natsuki whole body without any shame. She felt completely naked, just for be sure, she watched if that wasn't the case.

"I suppose…and you are?"

"Hello gorgeous, I'm lesbian and single and you?" The tea drinker rolled her eyes, she disliked this situation. Ahn was like a tornado; she brought all the problems and let devastation.

"Hi lesbian and single. You're certainly not subtle. I'm not interested, and I'm Shizuru's best friend." Natsuki answered. _Interesting woman but she was too open for my taste. Her mind and probably her legs…_

"You are funny one, I like you." Luu smirked.

''It's not reciprocate. I'm not sure it's nice to meet you…''

"So…that means pleasure is all mine? Great! It's my speciality."

"I do not want to hear these bullshit, try with somebody else." The brunette growled.

"Shizuru?" Luu said biting her lips.

"Continue and I punch you!" Kuga threatened seriously clinching her fists.

"Hmm…nasty and violent, also in bed? I like that." Anh purred sensually approaching emerald eyed woman.

"You freak out the hell of me! Get out of me!" Kuga cringed bumping into Shizuru who almost lost her balance. But Kuga caught in time her slender hips.

"Shizuru! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you." Natsuki said very upset when she saw red mark in Fujino hand.

"Ara, I know…and I'm fine…"

"But your hand…"

"Is fine. Don't worry about me."

"Aww…you two are so cute. You have never sex together? The coffee is filing with sexual tension. Don't you want to do a threesome with me?"

**"Of course not!"** Natsuki and Shizuru answered simultaneously with a blush.

"You Girls are not funny!"


End file.
